Sonic Ranticoot
This article is about the member of Nintendo Rocket. For the fictional character, see Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic is a member of NR, and is also the third member of the Jcink board. He tends to rants on damn near everything, mainly Brawl. He also commonly uses the >_> emote. He often rants about many things, usually about Ridley and Mewtwo. His self proclaimed title is "Ranthog." Sonic rants so much not even everyone in Britain put together could out-rant him. Its scary. Sonic also was the one who gave the idea for this wiki to be made, and requested it after getting ensnared in the land of laziness. He also likes Bowser to the point where he actually would spend sixteen hours craving a statue of him. He is also a lover of tier lists and has made over 9 tier lists. History This is everything Sonic thinks might aswell be here. January 22nd, 1995 Sonic is born, of course. January 22nd, 2008 Sonic makes his first forum, which later ends up failing miserably. He also decides to get a YouTube account. January 23rd, 2008 Sonic gets a GameFAQs account. Nothing special. April 27th, 2008 Sonic begins working on what would end up being the craptasity known as BDC. January 25th, 2009 Sonic gains 5,000 posts on NR. A day later he finds the Great Ball rank. He feels strange being, well, inert and all that crap. February 17th, 2009 Street Fighter IV is now released. Sonic could now care less about FE11 and Platinum and now has plans to get another console. February 22nd, 2009 Due to the rank change, Sonic becomes a Blue Shell, which is apparently one of the worst things ever for him. March 15th, 2009 Resurgence gains 5,000 posts. Sonic now has a reason that doesn't suck to start posting like mad again. MORE SOON Relations with members Resurgence Sonic and Resurgence first met on a lovely place called Advertisement Centre, which was a fairly rough start, due to a certain contest. Resurgence kept bugging him to join the Community Lounge afterward. Sonic eventually joined Community Lounge and they shared a great friendship with each other, Sonic gaining over 3,000 posts on the board and gaining Legendary status. Eventually CL closed down which left Sonic crying in tears, but at the very least Sonic could still see him on Smash Legends. Sniperwhere Sonic and Sniperwhere first met on Advertisement Centre, but didn't really get a relation going until Sniper joined NR, where there relationship improved greatly. Sylux Sonic and Sylux first met on Smash Legends, back when Sylux said he sucked at damn near everything (particularly sports and MPH) so much he claimed his username as "The Loser". They didn't really get a GREAT relation until Positive Promotion, where Sylux joined possibly the biggest failure in history while Sonic joined Retro NR. Sonic has been a strong NRian since then. SMRPG1 Sonic and SMRPG first met on the Community Lounge. Eventually Sonic joined Smash Legends, leaving and returning the forum approximately 63,871 times. Other than that, the relation is rather quiet to say the least, except that Sonic still has not Brawled SMRPG. Super Ganondorf Sonic met Super Ganondorf on Smash Legends, and they became friends quickly, as Sonic was surprised that there actually were Ganondorf players in existence. Oddly enough they didn't play each other for a good while however oddly enough. Although now they are still good friends, now that Sonic is a Fire Emblem fan, Super Ganondorf demands Sonic to go main Ganondorf again. Sonic finds this odd considering SG mains Ike in the first place. Kirbyfan66 Sonic and kirbyfan first met on NR, much like many people. Sonic thinks kirbyfan is a really fun and enjoyable person. They appear to have similar interest in many areas, like for one, they are both fans of the Kirby and Mario series. Popcikle Sonic and Popcikle first met on NR, as Sonic never did, and still doesn't, visit NF. They started rocky but gained a very good relationship quickly. Usually there were found in the infamous Count to 5,000 thread and the the IRC Chat Room. Likem any members, Sonic calls him Pop. Kiske Sonic and Kiske are good friends. Sonic knew about the guy a little bit from Brawl talk on Nintendo Forums. A few weeks later Kiske joined NR and Sonic was quite happy since. Now he, WL, and Sylux often get together in the IRC and they Brawl often. Shambuu SOnic and Shambuu first met on Smash Legends. Not much to say there. A few weeks later Shamb joined the Coummunity Lounge. Again, not much to say there. Several monthes later, Shamb joined Nintendo Rocket, again, not much to say here. You get the point. >_> Likes and Dislikes Likes * Sonic series * Super Smash Bros. series * Pokemon series * Fire Emblem series * Mario series * Kirby series (the character, he can't stand. He thinks Kirby in general is an awesome series.) * Nostalgia * Rants * Bowser * Ike * Tails * Metal Sonic * This article * The idea of Mewtwo in another SSB game. * The idea of playable Ridley in a SSB game. * ClayFighter * Cheese * NR * King Dedede * Nintendo * Sega * Interplay * Jcink * Whikeshipping * Buggzy * KSSU * Lances * The Office * Old Cartoon Network * Old Nickelodeon * Awesome Smiley * The NR Anthem * Hammers * Soccer (Football for everyone that doesn't live in America. >.>) * Basketball * Baseball * American Football * Yoshi * WEEGEE meme * Snake (in Brawl.) * Magmortar * Toxicroak * Ickybod Clay * The Blob Dislikes * Brawl's Wi-Fi * FF7 * Marth * Geno * Garchomp * Kirby (as in the character.) * Chuck Norris meme * People claiming Ridley is too big. * ProBoards * The atrocious load times on the Serebii forums * Blue Shells * The amount of morons that lurk in the GameFAQs Brawl board. * The amount of furries that lurk in nearly every Sonic board on GameFAQs. * Whiners * Lucario * Square in general. Except for Exor, who's a pretty cool giant sword guy. eh is gateway to Smithy and doesn't afraid of anything. Also, KH series, TWEWY and FF6. * Current Cartoon Network * Current Nickeledeon * High School Musical * Diddy Kong * Shadow in any Sonic game not named SA2 or Battle. * The thought of a Brawl anime. * The ridiculous amount of Guitar Hero games. Wants to go die in a fire *Pikachu *Whistles Smash Career Sonic mainly likes Brawl and talks about barely anything but Brawl on NR. Sonic uses: *Bowser (main) *Donkey Kong *Ike *King Dedede Working with: *Wolf *Meta Knight *Sonic *Yoshi Sonic plays on several stages, mostly Smashville, Norfair, Pokemon Stadium, Battlefield, Distant Planet, Battleship Halberd, Brinstar, Final Destination, Lylat Cruise and Frigate Orpheon, depending on who he plays as. Sonic prefers not to play with items most of the time, thinking they can lead to cheap wins and create too much luck in the game. He also continuously rants about why Sakurai made Samus so bad in the game, to the point of being good in Melee to being nearly useless in Brawl. Lavama is also not amused. Sonic also is trying to get good at Melee. Currently, he has plans for making his Bowser, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf better. Is famous for... *Being possibly Bowser's equivalent to White Lighting and Ike. *He could also be the above for King Dedede. *Being a whiny brat *Creating The Nostalgic Virus. *His ridiculous amounts of ranting. *Being a massive post whore. *Being the founder of the infamous Bowser Rape Train. *Was the ORIGINAL Ganondorf mainer of NR, several months before Super Ganondorf and Bazzoka came. Trivia * Sonic's real name is John. * Sonic is, by a mile, the biggest Bowser fan on NR. * Happens to be quite fond of Mountain Dew. * Sonic wants Nintendo to stop being lazy and make F-Zero Wii and Pikmin 3, much more so the former. * Apparently has something against Final Destination. * Sonic has a rather unhealthy obsession with nostalgia. He normally rants about how terrible Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network are now compared to their old counterparts in the IRC to show this. * Sonic is also a fan of the Vectorman series. * Ironically, Bowser in Sonic's favorite game character. Sonic is his favorite game series though. * Hasn't stepped outside since 1999 * Sonic always says Brawl Wi-Fi is a disgrace, particular after getting on to brawl members and shortly getting disconnected. * Sonic is obsessed with ClayFighter, and will not stop ranting about the game until its out of the Virtual Console and Sonic stops being lazy and gets Wii Points. Rumor has it that Sonic is writing a 5-page long rant on it now that it has been released on the Virtual Console in Europe. * Sonic has this very strange obsession with Wise Puffed Cheese Doodles that he tells basically no one about. * Sonic would love to play a Mother/Earthbound or Guilty Gear game, but he's always way too damn lazy to get around to it. * Sonic supports Whikeshipping. * Sonic thinks Nintendo of America hates the Mother series. * Sonic also thinks that GameFreak hates Fire type Pokemon. * Sonic's favorite Pokemon are Mewtwo, Magmortar, Magcargo, Toxicroak, Gengar, Flygon, Abomasnow and Nidoking. * Once played Pokemon competitively, but stopped ever since the release of Brawl. * Sonic is sick and tired of every single f**king person on NR saying he's a meme whore every 5 seconds. * Sonic is a meme whore * Apparently thinks he overuses "damn" and "epic". * Sonic is always bored. NO EXCEPTIONS. * Sonic is probably the biggest fan of King Dedede on NR along with Shambuu. * Sonic is only ever really active on NR, although he is starting to visit Nintendo Forums more. See also *Sonic's Youtube Channel Category:Members Category:Members of the IF NR Category:Retired staff members